El Juego
by KarenGriselBC
Summary: Un descuido te puede traer muchas consecuencias, pero así como hay cosas malas, que no dejan de ser divertidas, hay cosas buenas y hay otras muy buenas. "CasiLemon"
1. Te atrape

**K.**

KarenGriselBC

Había sido un largo día en la Madriguera, el verano estaba a mitad de curso, aun faltaba para regresar a Hogwarts, pero como excelente estudiante que ella era, se encontraba en la cocina con varios libros en la mesa abiertos, su pergamino y una pluma, muy concentrada, al fin, todo el día trata y trata de hacer los deberes, de leer un poco, pero la verdad le parece casi imposible con los Weasley rondando alrededor todo el día, siempre intentando que ella ceda, y en más de una ocasión lográndolo. Pero ahí, ahora, en la tranquilidad de la noche, nada la interrumpiría.

Pasaba ya de la media noche, y por fin dejó la pluma aun lado y esperó que la tinta se secara, a punto de guardar sus libros mordió su labio inferior, y dio un pequeño suspiro, decidió tomarse un momento para descansar antes de poner orden a todo eso y subir a dormir, se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos, un momento, recordando…

Primero se le vino a la cabeza Harry y Ron, siempre preocupándose por ellos, eran buenos chicos, y buenos amigos, pero eran demasiados los problemas que enfrentaban cada año junto a ellos, y necesitaba relajarse, cambió el de pensamiento; ahora eran momentos en la madriguera, con Ginny, pero hablaba mucho de Harry, era darle vuelta a la situación; en tercer lugar aparecieron momentos que entre todos hacían más felices, estaban todos jugando en el patio de la Madriguera, era genial recordarlos, pero de pronto un pensamiento recurrente, las últimas noches había terminado pensando en ello.

_"Es tan… guapo… me gusta su cuerpo, la otra vez en el lago al que fuimos, fue perfecto, verlo sin camisa, su abdomen…"_

En ese momento mordió su labio, sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo, toco su cuello y acarició con la yema de sus dedos hasta llegar al poco generoso escote que tenía la blusita que portaba, lo jaló un poco asía abajo, quería acariciar un poco más, pero la blusa se deshizo de su agarre y continuó bajando, acarició un poco su abdomen.

_"Me encantó cuando salió del agua, como se pegó su short a su… cuerpo…"_

Un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro tras el pensamiento, mientras que daba paso libre a su mano dentro de su pantalón.

La castaña estaba comenzando a disfrutar esto, se había vuelto una costumbre después de los últimos tres días. Tenía un motivo más para quedarse despierta hasta tarde, y un motivo más para acceder a los juegos de los Weasley, siempre podía ver más de él.

Pero también se había vuelto costumbre, sin que ella se diera cuenta que su intimidad fuera invadida por uno de los pelirrojos que habitaba en la casa. La primera vez fue un error, solo iba por un vaso de agua, no sabía si realmente estaba viendo lo que estaba viendo, una Hermione ruborizada con respiración agitada y que daba pequeños y débiles gemidos, así que para la segunda vez tuvo que cerciorarse y efectivamente eso era lo que había visto.

Todo el día siguiente estuvo dándole vueltas a la situación, verla hacer ese tipo de cosas, no era normal en ella, pero lo más importante, era si él quería verla, después de todo era su amiga, y merece su privacidad, pero también estaba el hecho de que él es hombre y tiene necesidades, de las cuales no se ha encargado durante las vacaciones, y ver esto le hacía sentir más lejos la llegada de Hogwarts en donde había chicas indicadas para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Estuvo un poco absorto durante el día, pero no pudo llegar a otra conclusión que satisfacerse a medias, la vería, pero no diría nada, después de todo es su culpa por hacer esas cosas en la cocina, y él no haría nada, ni hablaría de ello, tampoco con su hermano, o le haría ningún comentario al respecto a ella. Solo la vería.

Y eso hacía. Miraba a Hermione sentada a la mesa con sus libros enfrente, los ojos cerrados y sus manos, una alrededor de uno de sus pechos, y la otra dentro del pantalón que ya tenía un botón abierto y el cierre abajo para dar un mejor movimiento.

El también logró sentir ese calor por su cuerpo, le encantaba verla hacer ese tipo de cosas, ahora lo sabía, una persona tan seria y con tanto temple como lo era ella, debía y tenía sus necesidades aunque nunca lo demostrara, era perfecta, mordía más su labio y su sonrojo era más evidente, él estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz de la castaña, en susurro perfectamente audible, por el silencio de la noche, lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Fred… -

La miró con los ojos tan abiertos, y pasó saliva, Hermione Granger se estaba masturbando en su cocina, pensando en Fred Weasley. No podía creerlo, pero así era. Ahora que sabía que era así, tenía que hacer algo al respecto, no es de un caballero dejar a una dama esperando.

Con un sumo cuidado bajó por las escaleras que le restaban, Hermione estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta, se puso detrás de ella, podía escucharla con mayor claridad, estaba bastante sorprendido.

Por favor Fred, tócame, mírame… -

Eran casi susurros, entre cortados por su respiración y gemidos, tal vez las otras noches también los tuvo pero por la impresión no los escuchó, pero ahora, decidido a ponerle atención, los escuchó y estaba seguro de lo que escuchaba pero no de porque lo escuchaba.

La calentura ganó, con la seguridad que carga y todas las ganas que traía puso su mano en el cuello de Hermione y al mismo tiempo otra en sus ojos, alterada ella no veía nada, y su respiración fue más acelerada, intentaba hablar, pero se trababa, era demasiado el nervio y la vergüenza. Lo escuchó, ahora el que susurraba era él.

Tranquila, solo jugaremos un poco, voy a satisfacerte Herms… -

Ciertamente esto no la dejó tranquila, pero como dije, la calentura ganó, ya estaba la mano del joven en uno de sus pechos, lo masajeaba con cuidado, la castaña relamió sus labios, lo volvió a escuchar.

Cierra los ojos… -

Pidió, obedientemente ella lo hizo, él retiró su mano del rostro de la joven chica, y supo que era suya, al menos por ese momento, acarició su cuerpo hasta alcanzar la mano de la castaña y acompañar el movimiento que ella llevaba antes.

Te mostraré como hacerlo mejor… -

Lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica y sonrió al ver la reacción que ocasionó en ella, se había estirado un poquito más y soltó un gemido, era muy sensible, las ventajas de tener una chica poco experimentada…


	2. Juego de gemelos

**Juego de gemelos**

KarenGriselBC

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con su gemelo que sentado en la cama atendía algunos pedidos, por lo cual no se molestó en ver a su hermano, solo preguntó.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Fred?-

Tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia que lo delataba, además se veía bastante más relajado que cuando bajó, después de estar todo el día un poco pensativo, y de la pequeña discusión sobre la tienda, ahora era definitivamente otro.

- No es nada George. Olvídalo. -

Hasta su tono de voz era otro, lo cual hizo que su hermano volteara a verlo recargado en la pared.

- Bien, cuéntame, ¿qué pasó? –

Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, después de darse cuenta que su hermano no hablaría fácilmente, dejó la pequeña libreta y los sortilegios en su cama.

- ¡Habla hombre! Tengo toda la vida –

- No me lo creerás hermano –

George se sentó de nuevo haciendo a un lado las bromas y le hizo un ademán de que se sentará también.

- Pruébame - Sonrió para darle más seguridad a su hermano.

Fred se sentó en su cama, justo enfrente de su hermano y con la misma sonrisa le dijo – De acuerdo, te diré, pero con una condición – vio el asentimiento de su hermano y siguió – Tendrás que ayudarme, y puedes cuestionar y todo, pero tendrás que hacerlo, aunque no te guste –

George lo vio ahora algo preocupado - ¿Qué hiciste hermano? –

El otro miró su preocupación en el rostro tan idéntico al de él – Promételo y te lo diré, creo que no es nada malo –

- Esta bien, lo prometo – ya más preocupado que curioso, no sabía en que se había metido su hermano, pero ahora sabía que tenía que saberlo, y ayudarle porque lo había prometido.

George escuchó a su hermano atentamente, le dijo lo que había visto en estos días en Hermione y lo que acababa de hacer sin detalles minuciosos, vio como la cara de su gemelo era más feliz a cada momento, nunca lo había visto así, pero tuvo que hablar, claro no sin antes poner un hechizo en la puerta para que nadie entrara ni escuchara lo que hablaban, entonces si gritó.

- ¿TÚ ESTAS ABUSANDO DE HERMIONE GRANGER? -

Fred recibió esa pregunta como si le aventaran una barra de hielo de un metro o algo parecido, pero ahí no se detuvo la acusación, o las preguntas

- Es amiga de Ron, nuestro hermano menor, o mejor aun, es NUESTRA amiga, no es como esas chicas del colegio Fred ¿En que estabas pensando? –

El rostro de Fred cambió, su entrecejo se casi desaparece por la unión de sus cejas, y se levantó para estar a la altura de su hermano, pocas veces peleaban, pero esta iba a ser una.

- No estoy abusando de Hermione –

- ¿Jugando? ¿Qué pasara cuando termines de jugar con ella? –

- ¡Que no estoy jugando con Hermione! – dijo un Fred muy exasperado – Me gusta, te lo dije en tercer grado, no ha cambiado –

- ¿Qué no ha cambiado? Estas bromeando ¿Verdad?, Explícame con más cuidado porque no logro entenderte – Se sentó y miró a su hermano con atención rogando por una explicación.

Se sentó de nuevo frente a su hermano – Te dije que me gustaba, dijiste lo mismo, que si bromeaba, no te dije nada más, las cosas siguieron el curso que conoces, yo sabía que ella era diferente al tipo de niñas que empecé a frecuentar, intenté olvidarla, pero luego venía aquí los veranos y todo eso, nunca hice nada, ni tenía pensado hacerlo, pero ya te dije, ella dijo mi nombre y no me resistí – miró a su hermano, esperando que le creyera esta vez

George se paso las manos por su rostro y continuó – supongamos que te creo, que te ha gustado Hermione en todo este tiempo y lo demás solo ha sido una distracción o lo que sea, pero que ahora tienes la oportunidad de estar con ella y la tomaste… ¿Ahora que? –

Fred sonrió ahora había una oportunidad de comenzar su juego – Es aquí donde me ayudaras – miró a su hermano que esperaba saber como iba a ayudarle, ya que se lo había prometido – Quiero saber si yo le gusto a Hermione, lo de hoy fue como un juego, era calentura, o algo así, quiero saber si lo que balbuceaba era solo porque le gusto o porque en verdad le gusto, enserio – miró a su hermano.

George miró a su hermano y empezaba a tomar todo con más calma – Bien, te comprendo, te ayudaré, ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude? – tranquilo y ahora del lado de su hermano.

Fred sonrió ampliamente…

-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente los gemelos estaban antes que nadie, la Sra. Weasley ya les había servido y entonces bajaron Ginny, Ron, Harry y detrás de ellos una tímida Hermione que se detuvo en seco al ver a los gemelos que ambos la miraron con una enorme sonrisa – Buenos días – un adormilado Ron respondió el saludo mientras que su hermana y mejor amigo se sentaban a la mesa.

Hermione pasó a un lado de los gemelos y se sentó muy callada en la mesa, agradeció a la madre de los Weasley su desayuno y empezó a comer, escuchaba a los gemelos hacer todo tipo de bromas, y la mirada de uno, y luego la mirada de otro.

Estaba tan confundida, no tenía ni la más minima idea de con cual de los dos, había "jugado" como había dicho él la noche anterior, bueno es obvio que ella se había referido a Fred, pero los dos son tan idénticos, bueno son gemelos, aunque no creía que George se atreviera ha hacer lo de anoche, pero bueno tampoco Fred, no con ella, estaba echa un lió.

George notó la carita de preocupación y le dio un pequeño golpe con el codo a Fred para que mirara así que hablo – ¿No te gustó la comida Hermione?-

La castaña salió de sus pensamientos - ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Si, esta delicioso – muy nerviosa y comenzó a comer pero no dejaba de pensar.

Pensaba y pensaba, primero tenía que saber con cual de los dos había estado la noche anterior, y después olvidarse de ello, o quizás debía olvidarse de una vez por todas, no importaba quien era, al final de cuentas, él lo dijo "jugaremos", nada más, y que pasaría si no era Fred, si era George, que… complicado.

Todo el día había sido muy pesado, pero aun así no se dio cuenta cuando llego la tarde.

La voz de uno de los gemelos – Vayan ustedes, estoy cansado – estaba recostado aun lado de ella, que se suponía que leía. Se quedaron solos, ellos dos.

La castaña no podía concentrarse dejó el libro y miró a su compañero, mientras los demás jugaban, lo observó, intentando descifrar quien era, tenía los ojos cerrados pero aun así sintió su mirada.

Por fin habló - ¿Fred? – solo hizo un sonido con la boca no abrió los ojos ni hizo otro movimiento, continuó – Sobre lo que paso anoche… - lo miró nuevamente – yo, bueno, este…. – tomo aire, él la miró - ¿Qué pasa Hermione? – la castaña continuó – Bueno… tu, yo… anoche… -

El chico sonrió para darle seguridad - ¿Qué pasó anoche? – se quedó paralizada, ya no sabía que decir, el joven se sentó, la miro esperando respuesta.

Ella apenas pudo continuar – Pues… Fred… Yo… - se quedo pensando – Tu… ¿Eres Fred verdad? – mordió su labio tenía que comprobarlo.

Él se quedó pensando un momento – Yo no dije eso – una pequeña sonrisa se asomó a su rostro y un poco de tranquilidad, ahora sabía que con quien había "jugado" era Fred y no George.

Se calmó – Lo siento George, te confundí – sonreía, se levantó tomó su libró, para irse.

Hasta que lo escuchó – Tampoco dije que soy George – se le calló el libro de la impresión, volteó a verlo con el susto plasmado en su rostro.

Tranquilamente el gemelo preguntó - ¿Qué te pasa? – una tartamuda Hermione tuvo que esforzarse para hablar – Yo… no… bueno… No importa – tomó el libro de nuevo y entro a la Madriguera.

Ahora más estresada que antes, había cometido un error, este gemelo no sabía nada de anoche, y aun peor no sabía si era Fred o George, pero que tonta, si con quien estuvo anoche no había decidido contar nada, ahora quizás le diría, y dos personas sabrían sobre lo que paso anoche, fue tan, tan, pero tan, vergonzoso, y tan genial, nunca se había sentido tan bien, haber terminado en las manos de ese gemelo, fuera cual fuera… Sin darse cuenta soltó un suspiro al recordar.

Y la sorprendió una vez más – Que buen suspiro, seguro se debe a algún chico – se escuchó un pequeño grito departe de la castaña y volteo a ver quien era pero se decepcionó, un gemelo Weasley, pero ¿Cuál?

No importaba tendría que responder – Eh… - su camisa era diferente que el gemelo con el que había tenido una conversación hace unos minutos y estaba sola con él otra vez - ¿George? – intentó de nuevo.

El gemelo le sonrió - ¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿A caso te pongo nerviosa? – se acercó a un poco más a ella le sonrió, acarició su mejilla ruborizada – claro que si – susurro.

Podía sentir la respiración de este chico en su rostro, estaban muy cerca, era él, era él con quien había estado el día de ayer, era él. Se mordió un poco el labio, se sentía, bien, y segura estando con él. Le encantaba – Si… - susurro sin pensarlo.

El la tomó de la cintura y estaba muy cerca de ella, sentía todo su nerviosismo, de nuevo suspiró la chica y él sonrió, apretó un poco más fuerte su cintura y se acercó un poco más a ella, pero la puerta se escuchó y ambos se separaron.

Era Molly los miró y con la prisa que llevaba – ¡Oigan! Vayan por los demás ya vamos a cenar – se volvió a desaparecer por la misma puerta.

Hermione lo miró – Entonces… George – caminó a la salida – vamos por los demás – salió con él detrás.

Pero escuchó algo que no creyó – Feorge o Greed, cualquiera de esos dos esta bien – miró a la joven que se quedó en blanco, no sabía cual de los dos era quien.

Con la mano levantada haciendo una seña él gritó - ¡Ya esta la cena! – pronto todos se reunieron, y los dos hermanos se miraron y miraron a la castaña que se había sumergido una vez más en sus pensamientos.


	3. Inteligencia

**Inteligencia**

KarenGriselBC

Ginny estaba dormida profundamente y al parecer se negaba a despertar, pues fuera de la habitación había demasiado ruido, la Sra. Weasley estaba gritándole a los gemelos, por unas explosiones que hubo hacía ya casi una hora.

Hermione se movía demasiado en su cama, no lograba acomodarse, nunca se había acostado temprano, tuvo que decirle hoy, enfrente de todos a la madre de su compañera que tenía demasiado sueño y quería descansar, los gemelos, sabían que ella no estaría ahí esperando a cualquiera que fuera de los dos.

Sus pensamientos no la dejaban dormir, primero estaba el hecho de que había jugado con uno de los gemelos y le había encantado bajo cualquier concepto fue perfecto, lo segundo era que no sabía con cual gemelo, y lo tercero es que aunque quería no les daría el gusto de jugar con ella.

Entonces se levantó de su cama y salió de la habitación, la matriarca aun estaba retando a los gemelos y ella bajó las escaleras sin que la vieran, salió al patio. Caminó un poco y se sentó en el césped.

Miraba el cielo mientras pensaba, primero había que poner la mente en claro, ya sabía los problemas, ahora quería pensar en soluciones.

"_Si me gusta Fred desde hace mucho, es más atrevido que George y mucho menos cordial, eso no me molesta, lo miro y sonrió sin razón alguna, me encanta como se ve siempre tan fresco, tan seguro de si mismo, como si no necesitara a nada ni nadie en la vida, es diferente a George, incluso su voz se me hace diferente, aunque se esfuercen por ser iguales, a mis ojos no lo son._

_Entonces ¿Por qué rayos se me hace tan difícil distinguirlos ahora? No tienen nada de diferente que antes, ambos son las mismas personas que las de antes de esta noche, pero que noche… No, no, Granger. ¡No divagues!... A ver, yo sé como son cada uno, hasta ahora tengo problemas. _

_Los problemas vienen porque no vi ninguna de las diferencias que suelo notar en sus comportamientos, y la razón de que no las viera es porque yo nunca había visto a uno de los gemelos actuar así… Bueno había escuchado a las chicas del colegio hablar sobre ellos, pero no los había visto a ninguno de los dos, y ahora solamente vi a uno. No tengo mucho de donde comparar. _

_Sin embargo guiándome, solamente por los datos que tengo… George es gentil y amable, no creo que hiciera algo como lo de ayer, eso es más de Fred. Pero las chicas dicen que George suele ser muy gentil también, y lo que pasó no fue para nada arrebatado o apresurado… lo disfruté tanto..."_

Otro suspiro, se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo y se recostó en el césped, pero al hacerlo pudo notar que no estaba sola detrás de ella estaba uno de los gemelos, ninguno de las camisas que había visto antes.

Él le sonrió – Te vi salir por la ventana, esperé a que se fuera mamá y salí a buscarte, ¿Qué haces aquí de noche? –

Hermione se quedó pensativa un momento y se dijo a si misma en su mente _"Tranquila, es tiempo de usar la inteligencia que posees, y lo haremos bien, por ahora seguiremos su juego y descubriremos que se proponen los Weasley" _ suspiró – Vine a pensar un poco –

El chico se sentó a su lado - ¿Qué tienes que pensar? – la miró atentamente.

La castaña empezó a analizar rápido en su mente los movimientos y las palabras de quien ahora la acompañaba – Bueno… Este juego que me imponen, ustedes dos, al querer confundirme ¿Qué pretenden? – se notó su tono de regaño, estaba enojada y siquiera lo sabía.

El pelirrojo frunció un poco el ceño y apenas iba a hablar cuando ella continuó – Y no me digas que no sabes de que estoy hablando, porque para un juego de gemelos se requieren justo eso gemelos, y en su caso son dos Gred, Feorge. – Su mirada cambió a estar un poco entre cerrada.

Weasley comenzó ha hablar – Tranquila, no te exaltes así – la tomó de los hombros y le dio un leve masaje, la miró con una sonrisa que logró tranquilizar a la castaña – No intentamos jugar contigo de manera física al menos, nos es divertido que no sepan quien es quien, pero no queríamos llegar a este nivel de estrés en ti – seguía sonriendo.

Hermione lo miraba _"Esa mirada, esa mirada tan peculiar, tan agradable, esa mirada es de…" _– George – el joven se sorprendió - ¿Qué? –

Estaba emocionada y empezó ha hablar como si explicara alguna cosa de la escuela – Eres George, porque esa mirada, este gesto de intentar calmarme solo puede ser de George, si fuera Fred se burlaría un poco para hacerme reír, pero no, me estas calmado George – y con suficiencia dijo – Tu eres George –

Estaba tan sorprendido, tan confundido - ¿Me distingues de Fred? – no lograba comprender exactamente como

Hermione asintió – Claro, siempre lo he hecho, para mi son diferentes, pero por lo que pasó me deje llevar – se sonrojo mucho pero siguió con su explicación – y aun no se cual de los dos fue el responsable pero lo averiguare… - dijo ya muy quedito.

George la miró – entonces debo de pensar que uno de los dos te gusta, porque generalmente nadie nos distingue y quien llega ha hacerlo es por eso mismo, porque uno de los dos le gusta – la sonrojada victima de los juegos de los gemelos asintió sonrojada.

El gemelo no pudo contener su curiosidad – Fred te gusta – la miró, el sonrojo fue más evidente, ya casi llegaba al color de los cabellos de él mismo – bueno eso es obvio, pero – se levantó y se sacudió – esto no va a detener el juego Hermione – la chica lo miró y no entendió nada – Aun no sabes con quien estuviste – se estiró para desperezarse – Y yo no te lo diré, hasta mañana – y se fue a la madriguera.

Herms no tenía idea de que iba a hacer ahora, al menos los gemelos ya sabían que ella podía distinguirlos, y ambos sabían que a ella le gustaba Fred, todo estaba en su contra, pues si había estado con George estaría jugando con ella, o intentando conquistarla, pero que tonterías, ellos no querrían conquistarla, ninguno de los dos, ambos tenían muchas chicas para cada uno.

Con pesar se levantó y subió a su cuarto con su compañera y se dijo que tenía que tomar medidas desesperadas en este juego.

Despertó a Ginny a quien sin pensarlo ni esperar a que estuviera más despierta le dijo – Este juego es de dos contra uno, tu serás mi refuerzo seremos dos contra dos y quizás no salga tan mal parada en esto –

La pelirroja no entendió - ¿De que hablas Mione? – se sentó en la cama sonaba serio, así que se talló los ojos y puso atención a lo que la castaña le decía.

Al entrar Hermione le puso un hechizo a la puerta para que nadie escuchara lo que decía ni pudiera entrar. Así que al terminar libremente Ginny pudo gritar – SERAS MI CUÑADA SIN DUDA, EXCELENTE – se lanzó sobre su amiga y la abrazó.

Recibió el abrazó - ¿Qué? No… Digo claro que no, ninguno de ellos me busca para ser su pareja Ginny – miraba a la menor Weasley incapaz de concebir lo que decía

Ginny se separó se acomodó en la cama de la castaña y comenzó – Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, tan ingenua – hizo una seña que provoco que Hermione no hablara – Mis hermanos podrán ser así en el colegio, pero no creo y por su bien espero que sea así, que ellos te hicieran algo así a ti, están jugando, bueno jugaremos con ellos hasta saber que traman exactamente y que puedas ser mi cuñada oficialmente – dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – ahora dormiremos y mañana te explicaré todo.

La chica se pasó a su cama y dejó a Hermione en la misma situación o un poco más preocupada, ahora tres Weasley sabían de su poco control, encuentro y desenfreno. Se recostó e intentó dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nota de la Autora. Gracias por seguir este fic, espero que les este gustando. Lo he estado escribiendo todo el día de hoy. Enserio gracias. **


	4. El Plan

**El plan**

KarenGriselBC

Ginny Weasley se levantó primero que todos en la madriguera, estaba tan feliz, había dormido muy bien, pues ahora no cabía duda alguna de que su compañera de cuarto, algún día, en algún momento sería su cuñada, sería en oficialmente parte de la familia, ya lo era, pero le faltaba el titulo Weasley, que se ganaría en cuanto ella se casara con su hermano.

La cuestión era con cual de sus hermanos, siempre había pensado que sería con Ron, pues pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, aunque claro eso se debía a la ayuda que le proporcionaban ambos a Harry, aun así, siempre pensó que sería así, no le agradaba mucho Ron para Hermione, pero así parecía.

Ahora que uno de los gemelos se fijó en ella, las cosas son mucho mejor, ella necesitaba diversión y quien para dar diversión que uno de los hermanos gemelos. Pero aun sigue estando ahí esa cuestión. ¿Cuál de los dos sería? Bueno son compartidos, pero no a ese extremo.

Salió de la habitación dejando a la castaña bien dormida y se dirigió a la habitación de los idénticos Weasley, abrió la puerta y los encontró a los dos dormidos, sonrió para si misma. Era tiempo de la primera misión, reconocimiento.

La pequeña Weasley conocía bien a sus hermanos, sabía perfectamente como eran, ordenados a su manera, miraba el escritorio lleno de cosas, o sea un desorden, levantó algunas cosas con cuidado, no encontró nada.

Se acercó a los gemelos y miró alrededor de ellos, sabía que debía encontrar algo en alguno de ellos, todos cometen errores así que debía haber algo que delatara quien era el que estaba detrás de Hermione. Sería perfecto que fuera Fred, a Hermione le gusta Fred, sería más fácil, que si fuera George, ahí habría que trabajar más.

Aunque realmente no lo entendía para ella eran iguales, bueno tenían pequeñas diferencias, pero nada que radicara tanto como para diferenciarlos. Incluso ahora, dudaba de cual era cual así dormidos como estaban.

Uno de los dos se movió, Ginny aguantó la respiración y al ver que no se despertó decidió salir de ahí, pero antes de que lo lograra - ¿Ginny? ¿Qué haces aquí? – se había levantado el primero la miraba apenas.

Al oírlo el segundo se despertó - ¿Ginny? – volteo a verla y ahora ambos la miraban la pequeña Weasley estaba nerviosa no sabía que decir, pero su madre la salvó – A COMER – gritó

Suspiró la chica y dijo – Vine a despertarlos – tomó una playera que estaba a su alcance y se la lanzo al mas lejano de los gemelos – No demoren, ya saben que a mamá no le gusta – y salió de ahí tan pronto como pudo.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró a Hermione que al verla bajar la interrogó desesperada - ¿En donde estabas? ¿Qué hacías? No les dijiste ¿verdad? –

La pelirroja sonrió – Claro que no, tu tranquila, fui en una misión de reconocimiento – al ver la cara de su amiga continuó – pero no encontré nada, pero no te preocupes, aun así tengo un plan –

Se sentaron a la mesa y siguió hablando – Por ahora enfócate en ver durante el desayuno quien es quien, y te diré todo después, tu no te preocupes –

Y bajaron los hermanos gemelos, las vieron hablando muy juntas, eso no era raro, pero en esta situación, donde ayer la victima de sus juegos estaba retraída ahora estaba un poco más segura, no estaba bien.

Bajó Ron y se sentó sin ponerle atención a nadie, estaba más dormido que despierto – Buenos días, señoritas – dijo uno de los gemelos con ademán exagerado de cortesía, y terminó el otro - ¿Tienen algo planeado para hoy? –

Apenas respondería Hermione cuando Ginny tomó la delantera – Claro que si – los chicos la miraron – Un juego de Dos contra dos – lanzó la bomba, que solo tres entendieron, Hermione, Fred y George.

Quietos como estaban y un poco sorprendidos miraron a las dos chicas, pero Fred tuvo que responder a este atentado y falta a las reglas – Eso no es justo. Era un juego privado –

Hermione no pudo evitar responder – Dos contra uno no es justo – miraba al chico reprendiéndolo – Ahora estamos parejos Fred –

Ginerva Weasley sonrió maléficamente, ya había identificado a los dos gemelos, sabía cual era cual, tomó un poco de su jugo, el de azul era Fred y el de rojo era George, por ahora. Estaba satisfecha consigo misma.

George se dio cuenta de esto - ¿Qué planeas Ginny? – la pequeña lo miró – Si me dicen ustedes que planean yo les digo –

Ron estaba literalmente dormido en la mesa y Fred y Hermione discutían sobre lo justo del juego. Hasta que llegó la Sra. Weasley paró todo y se pusieron a comer. Las chicas más tranquilas que ellos, ambas, la castaña ahora confiaba en su amiga, y los gemelos ahora un poco inquietos.

Al terminar de desayunar las chicas ayudaron a la madre Weasley a recoger la mesa mientras los gemelos discutían la situación en susurros, el pequeño Ron había subido a dormir de nuevo.

Un preocupado George - ¿Viste como sonrió? Esto me preocupa Fred…

El de Azul estaba embobado mirando a Hermione – Lo siento, pero estaba discutiendo los términos de esto, ¿Por qué tuvo que arruinarlo? –

Su gemelo habló tranquilo – No creo que lo aya arruinado, lo hizo mas interesante, pero aun así… Nosotros le enseñamos todo lo que sabe a Ginny y una sonrisa como la de hoy no se da siempre…

Fred miró a su hermano – Tranquilo, no creo que vayan ha hacer algo que nos perjudique demasiado, además, hay que hablar con ella es nuestra hermana, seguro que nos ayudará – George solo asintió.

Terminaron de arreglar la cocina, las chicas iban a salir – Ginny, podrías permitirnos un momento por favor – pidió George a su hermana

La pelirroja asintió con Hermione y esta salió de la casa, adelantándose, Ginny se sentó enfrente de sus hermanos - ¿Qué quieren? –

Fred tomó la delantera – Somos tus hermanos ¿Por qué la ayudas a ella? –

George intervino – Mejor ayúdanos a nosotros, así será más divertido para todos –

Ginny sonrió y divertida contesto – No dejaré que torturen a Hermione ni les ayudaré ha hacerlo, es mi amiga y eso es cruel. Además no le ayudo a ella, o a ustedes. Me ayudo a mi misma – dijo con suficiencia – se levantó y salió en busca de su amiga, a quien le dijo lo que había pasado hace un momento.

Hermione estaba impaciente, estaban sentadas a la sombra de un árbol - ¿Cuál es tu plan? – miró a su compañera.

La más joven contestó – Bueno… Ya están identificados por ahora, Fred es el de azul y George el de rojo, por ahora, además Fred está bastante enojado porque ahora estoy en este "juego", están amenazados con eso, si están jugando contigo, que no creo, les irá mal –

La castaña aun no comprendía - ¿Pero que haremos? –

Una sonrisa cursó su rostro – Por ahora esperaremos, ellos están desesperados, darán un paso imprudente pronto, y cuando eso suceda, tu actuaras, y actuaras como nunca lo haz echo, si todo va como yo lo pretendo todo saldrá perfecto, así que tranquila – se acercó más a su amiga, y en voz baja y con cuidado le empezó a explicar todo su plan.

Desde la madriguera un preocupado George y Fred enojado las miraban platicar, sonreír, alterarse y calmarse entre ellas.

Fred – Debemos hacer algo George, o esto terminara diferente a como yo quería –

George – Y ¿Qué quieres hacer Fred? –

Fred sonrió y pasó a explicarle a su hermano el plan a seguir.


	5. Game over

**Game over**

KarenGriselBC

El plan de Ginny era fantástico pero algo arriesgado, realmente llevar a cabo su plan dejaría a los gemelos fuera del "juego" que han impuesto, pero era como un arma de doble filo, podía usarse contra ella si ellos no reaccionaban como Ginny decía.

Mientras tanto, había que aceptar la situación, el Sr. Weasley se había ido al ministerio y Ron tenía que acompañar a su madre de compras, le tocaba a él. Por lo tanto la casa estaba entera para el terreno de esta "guerra" como había dicho la joven Weasley. Desde que supo que tenían tanto campo abierto, se puso a arreglar a Hermione, y pidió su confianza para esto, mientras le daba algunos detalles de lo que haría.

Por otro lado los gemelos estaban en su habitación intentando descifrar lo que su hermana estaba planeando, apenas anunciaron que se irían los demás se encerró con la castaña y no han sabido nada de ellas, y seguro no sabrán nada hasta que todos se fueran como se había dicho.

Fred estaba desesperado, no tenía idea porque rayos su hermana se estaba entrometiendo ni que ideas le había metido a Hermione. George por otro lado estaba divertido, este juego se le había volteado a su hermano, pero no le quedaba nada más que hacer lo que le pidió, pues se lo había prometido.

Se fueron las personas demás y el juego comienza.

Fred después de que desaparecieron todos por la chimenea volteo arriba y grito - ¡Niñas! ¿Quieren guerra? Guerra tendrán! –

George y Fred se cambiaron las camisetas por unas que eran iguales, mismos pantalones negros y tenis, eran idénticos hasta en el más minucioso detalle.

Ginny se dejó ver por las escaleras los vio y sonrió para si misma – perfecto – dijo en casi susurro.

Ambos sonrieron - ¿Qué te parece hermanita? – dijo uno de ellos con triunfo.

Ginny – No esperaba menos de ustedes, nosotras bajaremos cuando estemos listas – y se volvió a encerrar en su cuarto con la castaña que no se había ni asomado antes.

Había pasado media hora y los gemelos se estaban aburriendo y sobre todo desesperando, y pasó.

Se levantó del sillón uno de los gemelos – Necesito aire fresco, ya no aguanto estar aquí – el otro simplemente sonrió y lo vio salir.

Ginny desde su habitación logró escuchar que la puerta se cerraba – todo esta listo – miró a su amiga

Hermione estaba muy insegura - ¿Estas segura de esto? – se miró a si misma sin aceptar muy bien como se veía.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza – Claro, dijiste que necesitabas ver sus movimientos y reacciones para distinguirlos, y bueno te estoy dando esa oportunidad, uno esta afuera y otro adentro, idénticos, tendrás que aprender a diferenciarlos en esas situaciones, después de todo de eso se trata el juego, descubrirlos, claro que ellos lo iniciaron tendrán que aguantarse – sonrió muy feliz de si misma y de la situación.

La castaña asintió y suspiró – tienes razón, ellos empezaron esto, bien yo lo terminaré, con tu ayuda – vio a su amiga sonreír – No puedo ayudarte más, pero con esto que he hecho, los dejarás sin habla y seguro obtendrás la información que necesitas – tomó a la insegura de la mano la jaló y la sacó del cuarto e incluso cerró la puerta. Hermione no tenía opción.

Se escucharon pasos en las escaleras, extrañamente de un tacón, así que el gemelo de la sala volteo, y vio unos bonitos pies enmarcados por unos tacones sencillos en color rojo, conforme bajaban se dejaban ver sus hermosas piernas, hasta topar con un short muy corto de mezclilla, que terminó rápido y pronto vio su ombligo, su abdomen tan bien cuidado, se topo después con un top de color rojo y miró el cuello y los labios rojos, su cabello perfectamente bien acomodado y sus hermosos ojos delineados en negro dándole una profundidad que no había visto nunca.

Se enderezó en el asiento y pasó saliva, escuchó la voz de la castaña más profunda y sensual que antes – Hola Gred, Feorge – el joven iba a levantarse pero ella se acercó tan segura de si misma, siquiera ella sabía que sería capaz de actuar así, de caminar así.

Llegó a estar enfrente de el y lo empujó asía el respaldo del sillón, puso sus piernas a cada lado de las de él quedando sentada en las piernas de el y muy juntos - ¿A caso creyeron que estaría esperando a que alguno se animara a jugar conmigo? – acarició su abdomen de arriba abajo muy lentamente.

El gemelo que estaba ahí se había puesto nervioso y muy rojo, sentía a Hermione Jean Granger encima de él y ella se movía tan lentamente que rozaba su intimidad con la de ella, pero él tenía que tener en mente que era Hermione y nadie más que Hermione y ella antes que todo esto era Hermione, tuvo que tragar saliva de nuevo.

Su voz sonó en susurro muy cerca de su oído – Me gusta tener lo que quiero, y lo que quiero es a ti… - el chico por fin habló - ¿En serio? ¿Ami? Estas segura – el hundió sus manos en el sofá evitando tocarla.

La chica rió un poco y mordió un poco el lóbulo de su oreja – Vamos, se que quieres tocarme – juntó su pecho al de el rozando lentamente para que sintiera esa necesidad, que ciertamente existía en Hermione.

Y entonces se quebró. El llevó sus manos a media espalda y suspiró intentando calmarse a toda costa, eso iba en contra del plan, el plan que ya se había arruinado, porque Ginny tuvo el mismo plan, solo que le arruinó un ingrediente extra, una Hermione extra sexy, y segura que no habían conocido antes, ahora ella tenía el control de al menos esta situación.

Tenía que parar o no aguantaría mucho, después de todo aun era hombre y no era esta la Hermione que conocía – Hermione, tienes que calmarte, aun no sabes cual es cual de nosotros, y bueno te vez excelente, pero la verdad es que, ¿tienes que calmarte que tal si te equivocas? –

Hermione paró en secó – no me equivoco, porque ahora sé que tu eres George y que tu no podías ser el de la otra noche, el de la otra noche hubiera accedido – se levantó de inmediato con una sonrisa muy amplia en su rostro – Ahora iré con Fred – y salió de ahí.

Ginerva Weasley se asomó por la escalera – Soy más lista que ustedes –

George la miró y puso un cojín de la sala en su entrepierna – Si ya vi… Eso un movimiento sucio –

Sonriendo le respondió - ¿Tu crees?... Yo no, digo más sucio fue intentar jugar así con Hermione fue cruel, admítelo George –

El pelirrojo suspiró – cierto, pero ya casi termina este juego –

Sin entender preguntó - ¿Cómo que casi? –

Después de haberse calmado se levantó – Pues a Fred le gusta tener el control de la situación y esto es algo que sale de su control, ya que no se lo espera, habrá que ver como reacciona –

Ginny – No, mejor hay que dejarlos solos, esto ya es cuestión de ellos –

George asintió – Un juego privado, ¿subimos a mi habitación? Ahí podré mostrarte nuevas bromas –

Ginny subió después de decirle que si y George detrás de ella, se encerraron en la habitación.

Hermione se acercó al gemelo restante, caminaba con paso decidido, esta era su oportunidad – Fred –

Con sorpresa volteó, le había dicho su nombre, pero esa sorpresa fue opacada al verla – Hola Fred – dijo ella nuevamente

Se quedó embobado - ¿Qué…? No… Digo, ¿Hermione? – la chica sonrió al ver la reacción del joven

Se quedo parada enfrente de él con un poco de inocencia en su mirada - ¿Te gusta? –

Fred contestó sin pensarlo – Si… bueno no… - esto confundió un poco a Hermione retrocedió un paso.

El siguió hablando – No importa, ya sabes que soy Fred y que George es George, el juego terminó – se dio la vuelta y la dejó ahí sola, él se fue al lado contrario de donde estaba la madriguera.

Hermione no aguantó, se le salieron las lagrimas se quitó los zapatos ahí mismo y corrió a su habitación, en donde lloraría con su amiga, su plan no había funcionado, bueno si, pero no como pensaba Ginny, sin embargo si como ella sabía que pasaría. Fred no la quería y solo estaba jugando, no era algo nuevo.

Entró a la Madriguera, subió por las escaleras y entro a su cuarto, no había nadie, no quiso ni gritar, no tenía humor, estaba demasiado triste, se empezó a deshacer de la ropa o lo que sea que fueran esos pedazos de tela, se desmaquilló con furia envuelta en una bata y se metió a bañar.

Sus lagrimas se perdían entre el agua que caía de la regadera, nunca había tardado tanto tiempo en bañarse como en ese momento, incluso más de lo que le tomó arreglarse para ese estúpido juego.

Se había calmado por fin, se medio secó y se enrolló en la toalla, su cabello estaba alborotado como siempre, y su rostro estaba triste, pero normal, sin maquillaje, simplemente natural, entro a la habitación de nuevo e iba a buscar su ropa.

La puerta se cerró tras de ella y volteó de la impresión pensando que sería su amiga, pero su sorpresa fue demasiada, balbuceó algunas silabas y optó por decir nada, miró a Fred, estaba segura que era él.

Sacó su barita, tenía su rostro serio, la agitó y puso un hechizo a la puerta, lo usual, que nadie entrara que nadie escuchara nada, la miró – Así, natural eres hermosa, no necesitas toda esa basura de maquillajes y cosas – sonrió picadamente – aunque no me quejo de la ropa –

Hermione no entendía, retrocedió un poco, Fred quería jugar más, pero ella no quería jugar, quería estar con él como su pareja, y el no la quería.

El pelirrojo siguió hablando – me gustas como eres, y te quiero así – vio la incomprensión en el rostro de la castaña – es enserio me gustas Hermione –

La castaña lo miró y sonrió un poco – tam… también me gustas Fred –

Fred sonrió al fin los dos habían dicho lo que querían al otro y ahora tenían o bueno Fred tenía algo nuevo de que preocuparse.

Otro movimiento de varita y la toalla calló al piso, ahora si se quedó embobado, observó a Hermione de arriba abajo – Que hermosa eres… -

El rubor subió a sus mejillas y el calor recorrió todo su cuerpo, estaba totalmente desnuda frente a Fred Weasley que la miraba de forma descarada cada parte de su cuerpo. Sintió como la tomó de la mano lo miró.

El la miró lo cual le causo una gran seguridad a la castaña, le sonrió e hizo que se diera una vuelta lenta admirando ahora si cada parte de su cuerpo.

Se quedó pensativo un momento - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – dijo de repente, ella sabía que ese no era el estilo de Fred, y esto se reflejó en su rostro, así que aclaró – No es mi estilo… pero al fin te tengo, y te tengo de la forma que quiero – la tomó por la cintura – Y no quiero dejar a nadie ni una oportunidad de que te aleje de mi –

Hermione sonrió y asintió, por ese momento se le había olvidado que estaba desnuda en los brazos del hombre que ella amaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Lo recordó cuando sintió como las manos de Fred empezaban a recorrer su espalda, con una gran lentitud, sintió una corriente eléctrica al pasar de sus manos, logro estremecerse un poco.

Sentir su lengua en su cuello, desplazándose lentamente hasta sus pechos, con movimientos fluidos y suaves al mismo tiempo.

Hermione reaccionó en ese momento, quería sentir la piel de su ahora novio, y quería ver su abdomen bien formado, acercó sus manos a su cuerpo y levantó la playera desde abajo terminó por quitársela.

Fred volvió por el control la llevó hasta su cama, la recostó en ella y la observó nuevamente, ella tenía la respiración un poco agitada.

Se acercaba a ella para besarla pero fue interrumpido por golpes en la puerta desesperados. Ambos miraron a la puerta y escucharon a Ginny – Hermione llegaron mis papás – entonces se escuchó George – No querrán ser descubiertos ¿o si? –

Ambos se miraron y Fred tomó su camisa se la puso, quitó el hechizo – Bueno eso tendrá que esperar… si no salgo de aquí nos mataran a ambos linda, te veo en un rato –

Salió de la habitación y entro Ginny, Hermione apenas se había cubierto con una toalla – Bien, tu plan funcionó – su amiga volvió a sonreír – Por supuesto y ya eres mi cuñada -


End file.
